Someone's organised
by Dragonmaidx
Summary: Down in the old town named Pickham one member of the party is organised by a change of appearance. Rated T to be safe.


Note: I do not own anything from Dragon Quest 8. It belongs to Square enix. I only wanted to write stories for the fanfiction.

Summary: Down in the old town named Pickham one member of the party is organised by a change of appearance.

Someone's organised 

After arriving at Pickham, the slum town down south of Ascantha, King Trode bids farewell to the party and off he goes with Princess Medea to have a drink down at the pub. The party's quest is to hunt and destroy Dholumagus. After helping King Pavan in Ascantha, Yangus decides to head south into Pickham where King Trode can get some refreshments to cheer him up. The party of four are on the look out for a guy named Brains; seeing as Yangus knew him he reckons that Brains would know where Dholumagus is lurking.

The crowd grew bigger and bigger. This convinced that the streets of Pickham begin to narrow itself due to the town's folk of the rough and arrogant people. Eight whispers to Yangus with a proposal to split themselves up to make it easier to carry on for their search. It was then Yangus addresses the plan to Angelo. "Alright then, me an' the guv will go this way, you and Jessica can search down 'em alleyways. Looking for a guy named Brains remember?"

"Most certainly" Angelo understood. After nodding in agreement, Yangus and the guv leave. Angelo sighed. He suddenly smiled and said "Well then, I guess it's me and you Jess. . . . Jessica?" While he turned he noticed that Jessica had disappeared. "Oh No" he thought. He feels that Jessica is in danger and he needs to find her before anyone kidnaps her or even worse robbed her. Angelo quickly strides through the town scanning left and right seeking every corner, every building and every person's eyes staring at his noble appearance.

It was not until he curved round a corner and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry". He leans down to pick up a mini travelling bag that contained a purple shirt which fell out off the bag. "That's funny. I've seen this before" He considered. As he hands it back to the owner, he then met the eyes of the owner and was revealed. "I. . . . . Jessica? There you are. Thank the Goddess where did you go off too?" Jessica received her travelling bag from Angelo and answered. "I'm sorry. I needed a few supplies before we all set off again. Oh, I brought this dress. It's a dancer's costume. . . . ."

She did a twirl to show off her new outfit. She wore a bright red skirt with a few yellow patterns. The skirt's waist part was positioned in a funny Angelo so that anyone could see a section of the side of her thong. She wore sandals for a change; having a whip attached to her side along with two knifes that were secured behind her waist. One of them was a knife, the other was her brother's which he gave to her secretly on her seventeenth birthday. As Angelo traced the top half he could see Jessica's bare body. A shiny bra covered her breast which was tied behind her neck and she had two bangles that managed to sit onto her biceps.

". . . . Yeah, apparently the dealer says that it gives you good defence during battles. Besides I was pretty tired of wearing the same outfit and thought that I needed to change, especially in this bloody heat. Honestly, I almost died. Luckily the weather changed yesterday didn't it?" It was obvious that Angelo was not listening to what she was saying. He was too busy observing Jessica's appearance that attracted him so much. He gazed at her body and legs that were reflected from the sunshine. She then questioned him to catch his attention. "Well, what do think?" There was no response from Angelo so she raised her tone. "Do you like Angelo?"

Angelo then gave the impression of being surprised and responded. "Hmm. . . . Oh, yes very attracting my dear". Jessica giggled knowing that he was brushing a blush. After her little fun, she then changes the subject "Anyway, shall we go then to find Yangus and the guv to see how they have got on?" Angelo confirmed "Yes your right. The guv's probably worried about us right now being together".

The two of them walked down the dodgy streets of Pickham. "Wow. He is certainly interested of my new look. I wonder how Yangus and the guv would react if they see me now?" Jessica contemplated. As they avoided every eye contact from the town's people, they found Yangus and Eight at the door. "There you are. So did you find Brains then?" They turned and saw Angelo standing with one hand on his hip. "No. It looks as if Brains ain't here. We were going to look for yer an' then head of to the pub and ask what granddad wants to do." Yangus explained. "Yeah, we thought of an idea of leaving at night time or until tomorrow or we simply just leave Pickham so that we can track down Dholumagus ourselves" Eight suggested.

Eight and Yangus shocked themselves as Jessica suddenly appears from the corner and stands behind Angelo. "Cor, someone's done their shopping?" Yangus interrupted. "Indeed someone's organised" Eight added. Both of looked at Jessica as if she were a Goddess came from heaven. They constantly stared at her slender shape build. Again like Angelo previously, they both traced her from top to bottom identifying every detail aspect of her. She was certainly geared up for an adventure. "Well then guys, I guess you can sort some supplies out while you can." Jessica pointed out. "This is suppose to upgrade my defence during battle and just because I look different don't get petrified. If you lot are that keen, I recommend getting some armour because you're going to need it".

"I see" Eight smirked and he quickly proceeded his steps forward and past the pub where King Trode lies. "Oy Guv, the pub's here. Where are you going guv?" Yangus yelled as he followed him. Angelo turned towards Jessica. He growled "Nice going pigtails" and ran after them. Jessica stayed behind and did not answer back to Angelo's comment. Instead she chuckled to herself because she knew that she was organised.

End

Submit you reviews and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
